


The Iniquity of the Father

by Lemonsmoothie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, Phantom Thief Sae, Post canon, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsmoothie/pseuds/Lemonsmoothie
Summary: After the events of Persona 5 Royal, Akechi finds himself alive. Resolving to end the remnants of the grand conspiracy with his dingbat half-brother, Akechi seeks to foil a dark plot and maybe find some answers to how he’s still alive when…never mind. Destroy the ominous Amity Protocol first, solve existential crisis later.





	The Iniquity of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I planned to release the first two chapters of this, then do the second chapter of Conviction, but I’ve had such bad writer’s block with this one. Dialogue-heavy scenes are usually my forte, so I’m unsure what was blocking me. Anyway, I haven’t played Scramble, but I know the basic plot. I thought this might make an interesting side-story with Akechi along with Sumire and Sae as well as his half-brother who is the legitimate son of Shido. It’s my headcanon that Shido was married, because he wanted to appeal to the more traditional part of his constituency. But I really wanted the original Phantom Thieves to be involved, so I guess this is quasi-AU following Royal. 
> 
> I am so excited for Scramble, though. I know it’s a Day One purchase. 
> 
> I figured this chapter works better as a prologue. The POV switches to Akechi from the next chapter on.

Tatsuyoshi Shido was dreaming of an inky black abyss. Normally, total darkness would feel frightening, but now it felt oddly comforting. Like he could be finally be alone with his thoughts. 

“I never thought my father would have rigged an election,” he said to himself. 

“Oh, if only it were that simple…” came a young-sounding yet irate voice. 

“That’s just it. I know it isn’t,” Tatsuyoshi said. “He admitted to killing Kunikazu Okumura and many others. And that was just in that bizarre confession he made. I saw the video footage of Okumura’s death…it looked like a horror movie. Was he poisoned?!” 

There was laughter. “Shido wasn’t merciful enough to use poison. What you saw is what happens when someone is destroyed down to their core. Your father played every dirty tactic in the book and even invented some new ones. There was one particular trick he refined that still poses a threat. The code name for this project was the Amity Protocol. Don’t let the innocuous name fool you. If this technology remains in the hands of Shido’s co-conspirators, the world is in danger. It has to be neutralized, by any means necessary.”

“This is the oddest dream I’ve ever had,” Tatsuyoshi said. “I thought you were just my guilty conscience, but…” 

More laughter. “What do you have to feel guilty about? Your father killed all those people and planned to take over the country, not you.” 

“Who are you?” Tatsuyoshi asked. 

“Someone who wants to clean up the mess your father made. I don’t have much time to explain. Give me your phone number.” 

“Why?” 

“Basically, I need the help of someone who can move freely through Shido’s former circle. Someone I can trust.”

“But you don’t know me.” 

“Oh, we’ve met before. You likely don’t remember me, but I remember you. If we were complete strangers, I would not be able to speak to you now.” 

“Who are you, again?” 

“My name is of no importance now.”

“But shouldn’t I address you as something? Because Mister Disembodied Voice doesn’t quite roll off the tongue.” 

“Is having something to call me really that important to you?” 

“Yes!” Tatsuyoshi responded. 

“Then I suppose you may call me Crow. It’s as good a name as any. I can only send a tiny bit of power to you via this method, which is why you can only hear me. 

“Very well, Crow,” Tatsuyoshi said, reciting his phone number. “I trust you.” 

There was laughter again, but it sounded…off. 

XXX

Tatsuyoshi dragged himself out of bed after hearing his alarm clock. “What an odd dream…” 

“Tatsu-chan…” The door opened, revealing Tatsuyoshi’s roommate, a girl of eighteen wearing a mint-green polo shirt and white tennis skirt. Her black hair was plaited in a large braid. 

Tatsuyoshi blushed. “I could have been dressing, Arina.” 

Arina shook her head. “Don’t threaten me.” She held out a mug of coffee. 

“I had a dream about my father,” Tatsuyoshi said, taking the mug and tentatively sipping. 

Arina beamed. “Oh. We’re finally acknowledging that elephant in the room! Sorry,” she added upon Tatsuyoshi’s frown. “It’s just that you haven’t mentioned him since coming to Japan. And I didn’t want to bring it up. In my defense, it is hard to say ‘Hey, wanna talk about how your father is pure evil…?” She paused. “This isn’t helping, is it?” 

“Actually, I think it is.” He slammed the mug on the bedside table. 

“Good for you…?” Arina said. 

XXX

A few hours later, Tatsuyoshi tried to shake off the lingering claustrophobia from the subway ride to the prison. “Calm down. It’s just the conversation you’ve been dreading for nearly six months.” He remembered the video of the confession. His father looking so humbled and solemn that Tatsuyoshi initially thought it was a hoax video with some actor or other imposter. 

He entered the lobby, gave the reason for his visit, showed his ID, signed the visitor’s log, and was led down to the visitation room. 

On the other side of the glass, flanked by two heavyset guards, his father was seated. Masayoshi Shido still seemed to carry the air of a king. He shot his son a neutral, almost blasé, gaze. “Tatsuyoshi. I didn’t expect you to visit me. I wish we were meeting in better circumstances, but I am happy to see you nonetheless. Are you well?” 

“Yes, all things considered.” All things considered meaning finding out you’re a cartoon supervillain. “I’ve been accepted to the University of Geneva. I start in September.” 

“How wonderful. How long have you been in Japan?” 

“I just arrived last week. I’m here to renew my student visa. I have so many questions, but I know your time with me is limited.” 

“Just pick the most important ones,” Shido said. 

Tatsuyoshi took a deep breath. “What is the Amity Protocol?” 

Shido straightened up in his chair. “Where did you hear that name?!” He shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.” 

“What exactly is it?” Tatsuyoshi asked. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Shido answered. “And do not ask me again.” 

“I think there’s a lot you need to answer for, Father,” Tatsuyoshi began. “Not just to me.” 

“Don’t take that tone with me. I may be a convicted criminal, but I am still your father and you will treat me with respect!” Shido responded. “This is a direct order: forget you ever heard of the Amity Protocol. My advice to you is that when your visa is in order, leave Japan on the very next flight. And when you land, apply for citizenship. Do not return to Japan.” His next word has a heavy emphasis. “Ever.” 

“So that’s how you’re going to be?” Tatsuyoshi asked. Why did I even expect you to give me a straight answer?” Why did I think things were going to be different? 

“We’re done here.” Shido motioned to the guards. “Take me back to my cell.” 

Tatsuyoshi pinched the bridge of his nose. His phone vibrated. He checked the text messages. One new message from an unknown number. The promised address. The icon for the number was a sketch of a crow. 

XXX

Tatsuyoshi returned to Arina’s apartment. He told her everything that transpired, from the dream to the visit with his father, to the mysterious text message. He had tried to look up the phone number using mobile internet while on the subway, but it was likely from a burner phone. 

“You cannot be serious!” Arina said. “Some mysterious voice contacts you in a dream telling you to stop some sort of insidious plot your dad was involved in, then asks you to come meet him at some address, and adds ‘Come alone’?” 

“My father freaked out, or the closest thing I’ve ever seen to him freaking out, when I asked about the Amity Protocol,” Tatsuyoshi answered. “Isn’t that proof Crow was telling the truth?” 

“Exactly what did your dad say?” Arina asked. 

“Nothing,” Tatsuyoshi replied. “He just told me to leave the country. Forever.” 

“Honestly, it sounds like maybe he was right.” Arina paused. “You’re considering going to meet this Crow, aren’t you?” 

“I need to know.” 

“Then take me with you!” Arina insisted. 

“What? Crow said to come alone.” 

“Which sounds suspicious as hell. Besides, I have something you don’t.” Arina put her hands on her hips. 

“Two X chromosomes?” 

Arina rolled her eyes. “No. A paranoid, overprotective father. Remember I told you he gave me an RFID implant for my sweet sixteen gift?” 

“I thought you were just joking. Did he really?” 

“It’s in my back molar. And it works. So if some suspicious guy tries to abduct you at this meeting point, my dad will call the police. Look, your dad clearly didn’t want you poking around this. And all your life, you’ve obeyed him. So why all the sudden do you want to investigate something that sounds like a can of worms?” 

“Because I need answers.” 

“For what?” 

“Why my father did all this.” 

“He’s a politician! All politicians are corrupt.” 

“But to this extent? I’m not going to get anything out of my father himself. Arina, you were here. Didn’t you think it odd how everyone praised my dad’s name? Didn’t you see the rallies? I’ve watched the videos of my dad on the campaign trail. The way the audience cheered…it was like he was some sort of god on earth. And when the camera panned over the people, their expressions. Vacant, adoring. Just the thought that my father brainwashed them into worshipping him terrifies me. If that technology really does exist, then Crow is right. It has to be destroyed. And don’t say it’s not my problem because it is. My father, though derelict in his duty, was a public servant and he raised me to be a public servant. What kind of public servant would I be if I just let this…evil spread?” 

Arina sighed. “I suppose arguing with you is pointless. Still going with you. And if you get us killed, I’m haunting your ass forever.” 

XXX

The coordinates led to a near empty street of houses. The cab drive was uneventful, and Arina wasn’t much for conversation. She spent the drive surfing mobile internet on her cell phone. 

“What in the world…?” Arina asked upon the car stopping in front of the destination. 

There was a small house, surrounded by what looked to be a graveyard. But that wasn’t the oddest part of the scenery. Directly over the house, the sky was dark, but it was still midday. There was a clear line of demarcation. 

Arina walked forward to two freshly dug graves. There were headstones placed already. She pointed to one of the graves, which had a headstone reading “Masayoshi Shido.” “OK, if this isn’t a threat, I don’t know what is. Can we just turn back and go now?” 

Tatsuyoshi ascended the porch steps and knocked on the door. The door opened. 

“Followed by the creepy front door that opens by itself!” Arina wailed. “I always said I wanted to be in a horror movie, but this…” 

“Maybe you should wait out here…?” Tatsuyoshi suggested. 

Arina shook her head. “No. I said I would help you. I won’t leave your side until we get back to civilization.”

Tatsuyoshi entered. “Mr. Crow?” 

“This is he,” came a soft voice. Tatsuyoshi turned. 

A teenage boy was perched on a plush blue armchair, as if it were a throne. He wore a deep red shirt, black and white silk striped tie, gray slacks, and a black jacket decorated with black feathers. A black fedora was perched jauntily on his light brown hair. Despite the unusually warm May weather, he wore a pair of black leather gloves. 

“You’re Goro Akechi,” Arina said. 

“Do you know him?” Tatsuyoshi asked. 

“He was all over TV last year. And then one day, he was never seen or heard from again,” Arina explained. 

Akechi looked irate, and his tone completely shifted. “I believe I said to come alone.” 

“Please excuse me,” Tatsuyoshi said. “Arina wanted to come because she was worried for my safety. I’m sorry for breaking your rules.” 

“I suppose it is understandable,” Akechi answered. “But do you mind if we speak in private, Arina-san? I have things to discuss in private with my…brother.” 

“Brother?” Tatsuyoshi asked numbly. 

“I wanted to disclose everything,” Akechi said simply. “Masayoshi Shido is my father.” 

“I wasn’t aware my father was married previously…” Tatsuyoshi stuttered. 

Arina rolled her eyes. “Um, Tatsu-chan. He’s clearly the same age as you. So you’re the kid of one of his dad’s mistresses?” 

“That is the polite way to put it, yes,” Akechi admitted. “Of course, I hope this will stay between the three of us?” 

“I won’t breathe a word of this,” Arina said. “Very well. I’ll be outside.” With that, she walked out of the door. 

“Would you like to sit down?” Akechi asked. “I know this might be hard to process.” 

“I found out my father essentially rigged the election last year,” Tatsuyoshi said evenly. “Cheating on my mother seems mundane in comparison.” 

“Yes, your parents were already married at the time I was conceived,” Akechi said. 

“So you’re my brother?” 

“Half-brother, to be exact. I am not in the habit of mincing words. What I have to say may be hard to hear. Which is why I wanted you to come here out of your free will. That, and I could only contact you briefly in your dream. I am not contacting you in your dreams again, by the way. The first time gave me such a migraine. To help me neutralize the Amity Protocol is going to be a dangerous mission. I cannot guarantee your safety. You have a choice to make. If you’re the least bit hesitant, you should walk out that door. I will not contact you again.” 

“…I’ll help you,” Tatsuyoshi said. “My father wasn’t just planning to stop with Japan. He wanted to rule the world in practice if not in name.” 

“Very well. I’ll brief you as much as I can. I don’t expect or require you to answer all my questions honestly. But I must ask for an honest answer now: can you fight?” 

“Fight?” Tatsuyoshi asked. “I have trained with a spear, but that was just sparring with my classmates. Against enemies who actually want me dead, no.” 

“How about gunplay?” 

“I was in the shooting club at my school. But the targets were stationary. I am good at making shots in cross-breezes, though.” 

“So never actually shooting at people?” 

“Of course not! We could get expelled if we ever pointed the guns at people, let alone fired them.” 

“Hmph, so you can’t fight. I suppose that means we better find allies who can.” 

“What kind of allies?”

“Don’t worry, you can trust them. They already know the depths of our dear father’s depravity. Do you know about the Phantom Thieves?” 

“Just what Arina told me,” Tatsuyoshi answered. “I also looked up that video calling card they sent before the so-called ‘change of heart.’ It sounds like a bad joke. Eight vigilantes in comic book getup hijack a television broadcast and announce…never mind. They were right. Father had to be stopped.” 

“I’m glad you agreed so readily.” 

“I tried to talk to Father, but it was like talking to a brick wall. I just mentioned the Amity Protocol, but he refused to talk any further.” 

“Did he say anything?” Akechi asked, sounding intrigued. 

“No. Just told me to get out of the country as soon as I can.” 

Akechi thought a moment. “Well, he wouldn’t make it easy. There is a lot to explain to you. I’ll just go over the basics. There used to be a world that overlaid this one. The Metaverse. The Metaverse seemingly evaporated, but pockets of it were left behind. This is one such pocket. These pockets are affected by the hearts of those who remain in them. Basically, my will dominates everything in this space.”

“So the graveyard and the black sky are because you’re here?”

“Exactly.” 

“Wouldn’t people have noticed a graveyard popping out of nowhere? And the sky?” 

“The thing about the Metaverse is that those who are not attuned to it will see past it. They perceive it, but it doesn’t register as anything unusual.” 

“And the grave with Father’s name means you wish him dead, right?” 

“Yes.” Akechi said flatly. 

“Whose grave is the one next to it?” Tatsuyoshi asked. 

“Mine. Confucius said before embarking on a journey of revenge, dig two graves.” 

“I see…” Tatsuyoshi said. 

“I do not enjoy baring my soul like this, but it was a necessary measure to keep myself hidden. I was almost captured by Shido’s men in mid-March. I barely escaped.”

“And when the door opened by itself, that was because of your will?” 

Akechi chuckled. “No, that was the old, ‘leave it slightly ajar then pull with a wire’ trick. Your girlfriend’s reaction was rather amusing, though.” 

Tatsuyoshi stuttered. “Girlfriend? Arina and I are just friends. Nothing more. Her parents generously allowed to let me stay at her apartment before I go back to Switzerland.” He sighed. "If I’m still here to go back to Switzerland when my freshman year starts.” 

“You’re not the only one facing uncertainty. The Amity Protocol isn’t the only thing I’m seeking,” Akechi said. “I’m also seeking the truth of my existence.” 

“Lots of people do,” Tatsuyoshi began. “It’s human nature to ponder what our place is in the universe.” 

Akechi shook his head. “Not on a metaphorical level. It’s a long story, but when Arina-san said I disappeared…I died. I was shot through the heart.” 

“Maybe you are dead. You were able to talk to me in my dream. Not exactly something the living can do.” 

“I am not dead right now. My heart is beating. Besides, I know what awaits me at the end of my life, and it’s a lot warmer than this. I have taken enough of your time for tonight. I’ll contact you again shortly. I must reiterate that you tell no one that you’re meeting me. And make sure that girl keeps her mouth shut as well.” 

Tatsuyoshi nodded. “I understand.” 

End of Chapter 1/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to have Akechi wear his DLC outfit instead of the school uniform since I thought it’d be a funnier image. Plus he doesn’t wear his uniform in public anymore since he’s on the run from Shido’s men, who expect to see him in that uniform.


End file.
